Quirkless Priestess
by Call-Me-Ryuzaki
Summary: After the final battle Kagome returns home to a future where humans have super powers and finds herself enrolling into U.A Academy. -bad Summary-
1. Chapter 1

She was an enigma.

Izuku Midoriya had his Hero Analysis Notebook opened and flipped to a new page the moment their homeroom teacher mentioned a transfer student. With his pencil in hand, the once quirkless hero-in-training intently waited for the new student to enter the classroom

Whispers erupted through the classroom as Aizawa Shouta motioned for them to enter the classroom. The whispering abruptly stopped as a raven haired woman stood before the class. She offered the class a brilliant smile, "Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi! I look forward to being with you!"

She scanned the faces of her new classmates, their eyes filled with excitement. It wasn't everyday that someone transferred into the Hero course. Kagome bit her lip, this was all her doing to begin with. The creation of Heroes and Villains. It all boiled down to the Shikon Jewel.

_**(Flashback)**_

_She emerged from the Well, battered and bruised from the final battle with Naraku. Everything hurt and she was bleeding from several wounds that littered her body, some of which were still heavily bleeding._

_Kagome limped her way up the stairs and out onto the Shrine grounds. She smiled when she saw her mother humming a tune while she swept away the leaves. "I'm home," she whispered before collapsing._

_When she awoke, she was in her room, the worried face of her dear brother hovered over her. "Mom! She's awake!" Souta cried out. Moments later her mother entered her room, carrying the first aid kit with her._

"_Oh, Kagome dear. Don't scare me like that!" her mother shooed Souta out of the room as she quickly set to work replacing her bloody bandages._

"_What happened?" Kagome mumbled tiredly as she watched her mother expertly perform her work._

"_Well," her mother gave her daughter a worried look, "Things have… changed."_

_Kagome raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean changed?"_

"_Nothing bad, but nothing good either. It seems that somewhere along the line, after you defeated that evil man-" _

"_Naraku." _

"_Yes, Naraku, superhuman abilities started forming in humans. No one knows when it happened or how it happened. It has become the norm for children to develop this abilities around the age of four," her mother paused briefly to give her daughter a moment to process the information before she continued, "I started doing research when I noticed this. About 80 percent of the population has manifested a quirk."_

"_What about Souta?" _

_Her mother shook her head, "No. He doesn't seem bothered by it however seeing as a few of his friends don't have one either."_

"_I see…" Kagome sighed. This was technically her doing. Allowing the Jewel to be broken due to her carelessness. The Jewel could do many things and granting a human superpowers was definitely a possibility. She changed the future and quite drastically it seemed. "With these superpowers there are Heroes which also mean they're are villains?"_

_Her mother nodded. "There are schools for children with these abilities. The most prominent High School would be U.A Academy. Apparently it isn't easy to get in."_

"_Thanks mom, for letting me know." Kagome gave her mother a smile, "I think I'm going tolay down and get some more rest."_

"_Alright sweetie, sleep well. If you need anything let me or Souta know." Her mother blew her a kiss before leaving the room, shutting the door behind her._

_In the next few weeks, as Kagome was adjusting to a life filled without the Feudal Era and with super humans roaming the streets, she began noticing that most people had a small amount of demonic energy surrounding them. Everything on the Shrine was unaffected by the changes around them._

"If there is demonic energy, that means I can purify even a human," _she thought as she walked the streets. She would have to test her theory. _

_It happened to be her lucky day. For as soon as she thought that, screams sounded through the air followed by an explosion. Kagome, out of habit, raced to the scene to find a snake like man causing chaos. He had his body twisted and wrapped around a man with blonde locks and piercing blue eyes._

"_Hey!" Kagome called out, "Pick on somebody your own size!"_

"_P-Please don't worry about me, miss!" the man called to her. She was almost convinced until he spit up blood. Kagome gave him a 'yeah right' kind of look. _

_The snake man laughed before rushing past her and down the street, dragging the skeleton man with him. Kagome ran after him, chasing him into an alleyway where he couldn't escape._

"_You fell right into my trap!" he grinned at Kagome. Clearly he was bluffing. He had nowhere to go and had no clue who he was dealing with. Plus the extra baggage he carried with him._

"_And you fell into mine." Kagome smirked as his smile fell, "Now, you're clearly a nuisance to society and I'm not entirely sure if this will work." Kagome picked up a small pebble from the ground. Channeling her powers into it, she tossed it at the snake, aiming for the tail that wrapped around the man he held hostage._

_The snake man hissed and quickly let him go to curl its tail around himself. "What the hell wassss that?" he glared at her._

_Kagome walked towards the snake man, allowing her hands to glow pink. It backed itself into the corner pleading for mercy. A look of fear crossed his face as her hands reached out towards him._

"_Pleasssse no!" it cried as she inched closer._

_A hand gripped her wrist, stopping her from purifying the snake man._

"_There is no need to kill him." the man spoke. His grip tightened as the skin on his hand began to steam from the contact._

_Kagome quickly withdrew her powers. "S-sorry. I didn't mean to harm you…" She disregarded his comment about the snake man who cowered in fear._

"_It is quite alright." The skeleton man turned to the snake as did Kagome._

"_You were lucky this man here saved your life. If I find you causing anymore problems for anyone or through anyone, you won't be so lucky next time." _

"_Y-yessss ma'am!" the snake man bowed deeply before her and quickly scurried away._

"_You were very brave to face a villain like that. I thank you for saving my life," the man smiled at her, "Is there anything I can do to repay your kindness?"_

_Kagome thought for a moment, "Hmm, you could help me get into U.A. Academy and tell me your name!"_

_The man blinked. With his reputation, he could almost guarantee getting her into the Academy, _"She has a powerful quirk as well."

"_Toshinori Yagi," he held out a hand._

"_Kagome Higurashi!" she slid her hand into his and grinned._

"_Well, Higurashi, I will contact you about the Academy within a few days!" Toshinori gave the girl a pat on the head and waved goodbye._

_A few days later, she received a letter from the principal of U. ._

**(End Flashback)**

And here she was, just as Toshinori Yagi had promised. Her wounds still hadn't healed and the incident with the snake man only slowed her healing process down.

She hadn't seen the man once since their encounter nor had she heard any news about the snake man terrorizing the city.

Midoriya, on the other hand, couldn't so much as write her name at the top of the page as she stood there before all of them. Her uniform was not the same one as the schools, A sailor suit that consisted of a white shirt with green and white cuffs, a red kerchief, and a green skirt.

She carefully looked over each and every student and then her eyes met his own green eyes. Her blue eyes. He felt himself become paralyzed. It felt like everything was being sucked out of him. As if the quirk bestowed upon by All Might was no longer there.

"Any questions for miss Higurashi?" Aizawa boredly asked as he zipped himself inside his sleeping bag. Most of everyone's hands shot up.

Kagome blinked as she picked someone randomly, Lida, the class representative. He stood from his seat and introduced himself, "I am Tenya Lida! The class representative!"

"Nice to meet you!"

"Why is your uniform different from ours? What school did you previously attend?" the boisterous man asked.

"Oh. They didn't have any uniforms in my size. The lady at the entrance said she'd have one specially made for me by tomorrow. As for my old school…" she trailed off for a moment, "It's far away from here."

Lida nodded, seemingly satisfied with her answer.

"Umm," she pointed at another girl in their class, his close friend Uraraka Ochako, "You."

"I am Uraraka Ochako! My quirk is Zero Gravity." Kagome smiled at her, "What's your quirk?"

Kagome didn't say anything for a moment, she just stared intently at the girl, "What is it that you guys call it…" she mumbled before snapping her fingers, "I'm quirkless!"

The entire class fell eerily silent, even Aizawa was shocked that a quirkless student had managed to get into the hero class, "I'll have to investigate later."

No hands were raised as Aizawa removed himself from the warmth of the sleeping bag. "If there are no more questions for miss Higurashi, there's an empty spot beside Midoriya," Aizawa pointed at the messy green haired boy at the back of the room.

Kagome nodded and strolled down the aisle, aware of the curious eyes staring at her. She met the glare of a blonde haired boy with red eyes. She raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. She placed herself in the seat beside Midoriya, briefly glancing at him. His face was stuck in the notebook in front of him.

As lunch rolled around, Kagome pulled back her chair, ready to head out and enjoy the bento box her mother made her. However someone violently slammed their hand on her desk. The sudden noise caught the attention of everyone in the room. The boy beside her jumped.

"How the fuck does a quirkless loser like you get into a Hero Course?" Her eyes met the furious gaze of the blonde boy from earlier.

"I do believe that is none of your business." she shot back, Kagome held his glare with one of her own. "Now, if you don't have any other important business with me, leave." A red haired male managed to drag him away as he shouted curses at her.

"U-um… How did you get those wounds?" a small voice asked her. Kagome looked over at her green haired classmate. "Izuku Midoriya, by the way."

She smiled softly at him, the anger she felt quickly melting away, "Kagome Higurashi, but you can call me Kagome!". A few others joined him. The girl Uraraka, the class representative Lida, and another with red and white hair.

"I had a battle with a really bad… man." she answered carefully. The day and age might have humans with superhuman abilities, but time travel was still impossible, _"Besides, I haven't been able to return since the final battle."_

"Did you get him good!" Uraraka pressed forward, her face filled with fiery determination.

"Y-yeah. I defeated him alright!"

"Bakugou is right," the red and white haired boy spoke, "How did you get into this school without a quirk?"

"What's your name?"

"Todoroki Shoto."

"Well, Todoroki, that's a secret," she put her fingers to her lips and winked. "But, maybe one day I'll tell you."

Kagome had no doubt in her mind that she'd soon have to reveal her abilities.

Midoriya blushed as he watched her interact with his friends. It was only her first day and she was already getting along with those she had interacted with, other than Bakugou. But he hated everyone who he deemed worthless and didn't have a quirk.

And she was quirkless, just like he used to be. The difference between him and Kagome Higurashi was that he inherited his Quirk. She would never get one.

"_But you have to have a quirk to get through the front doors." _

Kagome Higurashi was an enigma and he was determined to unravel the mystery that surrounded the raven haired woman.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**A/n**

There are probably some characters who will be OOC

But that's okay.

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Quirkless Priestess!

:D

~Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter two has been edited for those who have already read it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Currently Kagome found herself already in a bad mood. Somehow she managed to look at Bakugo the wrong way and she was up against a wall with the explosive boy in her face. "You're a quirkless girl trying to play the hero." The wall beside her exploded. Most likely an attempt to try and scare her. A crowd already began to form around them.

She internally scoffed, _"The things I've seen make Bakugo look like a giant teddy bear."_

"Don't look down on me!" he sneered in her face. Kagome said nothing as the two of them continued to stare each other down. Her glare never wavered, not even for a split second. This alone seemed to piss Bakugo off even more.

"Young Bakugo!" A booming voice echoed throughout the hallway. The crowd before them quickly dispersed as a large figure clad in an American style suit. "Release young Higurashi!"

Kagome could only gap at the man before her._ "There's no way…_" when she had first met him, he was a boney defenseless man. The man before her was large and very well built, "_But, there's no mistake in his aura…" _

"Tch," Bakugo shoved her into the wall once more before releasing her and stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking away.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief as and set to straightening her clothes. She smiled up at him, "Thank you, Toshinori!"

All Might visibly flinched at this. He quickly grabbed hold of Kagome and rushed to a closed-off room. Kagome let out a squeal as she was suddenly moving at high speeds.

"Is everything alright?" Kagome asked once they had stopped. All Might closed the door and double-checked the room to make sure no one else was present.

"How did you know it was I?" he asked as he shrunk back to his original form. His clothing became loose and baggy.

Kagome gave him a secret smile, "You may change your form Toshinori Yagi, but you cannot fool me." she gave

He sighed, "I must ask you to keep this a secret. If the people were to discover that the Symbol of Peace was a skeleton weakling, they'll lose hope."

Kagome put her hand on his shoulder. "You worry too much." She removed her hand and headed for the door, "Your secret is safe with me." With that, Kagome left the empty classroom and headed to her own class.

As soon as she walked in the door, Bakugo's glare was there to greet her. Her eye twitched as she took her seat beside Midoriya.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, "I heard about what happened with Kacchan earlier."

"I'm fine," she reassured, "He didn't harm me or scare me in the slightest."_ "Not that he could.."_

"I'm glad you're okay," Midoriya gave her a shy smile.

"Thanks, Midoriya!" Midoriya blushed at the dazzling smile Kagome threw at him. He quickly turned away muttering a small 'your welcome' as he hid his face in his hero notebook. Oddly enough, the page he had opened it to had her name written at the top, but nothing beneath it. The only empty entry in his notebook.

As Aizawa droned on about Hero's and such, Midoriya found himself glancing at the girl lazily paying attention. There was so much mystery surrounding her, he couldn't help but be drawn in. Whenever he felt his anxiety rise, it would instantly be soothed by her simply walking into the room.

Little did he know that Kagome was purposely doing so. Anytime she felt his anxiety rise or any other distress in the room, Kagome sent out a wave of soothing aura to calm it. It worked, for the most part, however she could never seem to quell Bakugo's anger. _"Stubborn bastard,"_ she let out a sigh, _"He hates me because I don't have a quirk. That doesn't mean I'm powerless."_ She smirked, _"I'll let him keep thinking that for a little bit longer."_

At the end of the day, the teachers gathered together in a meeting room, news of a quirkless student spread throughout the academy like wildfire.

"I'm sure you all know why I have called you here," Principal Nezu spoke up. Kagome's picture appeared on the monitor behind him, "Kagome Higurashi. All Might personally request she be transferred into the hero class."

All eyes turned to the hero. "She claimed to be quirkless," Aizawa spoke.

All Might shook his head, "Kagome Higurashi is not quirkless. I witnessed her abilities first hand, not to mention she knew I was All Might."

"How did you meet this girl?" Midnight asked.

"A villain appeared and just as I was about to capture him, she appeared before I could take on my form." Toshinori subconsciously rubbed the wound he had received from Kagome, "She didn't do much to him, she threw a pebble at the villain and it was enough for him to cower in fear. Whatever her quirk is, it can be channeled through her or any object."

Aizawa hummed. "She's rather secretive about her abilities."

Principal Nezu spoke up, "I did some research on our new student here. No quirk listed on her file lives on a shrine, the family is perfectly normal. Her brother is quirkless as well as the rest of her family." The room was quiet for a while before Nezu continued, "Aizawa, please keep an eye on Miss Higurashi."

Aizawa nodded his head.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Kagome let out a groan as soon as she was alone and in her bed. She had no idea she'd be staying in a dorm room. Not that she minded. She had walked with a flustered Midoriya, an anxious Lida, and a bubbly Uraraka. They insisted on showing her where the dorms were.

However, living so close to Bakugo was probably going to get old, real fast. There was no pleasing the guy! Every Time she'd enter the room, he'd scoff at her, or directly, sometimes indirectly, insult her. She had no doubt her and Bakugo were going to get into a fight. Whether it be verbally or physically all depended on the situation.

She usually ignored him, which only seemed to piss him off even more. Kagome was used to being insulted on a daily basis.

She sighed as she rolled over to stare at the picture frame on her nightstand. It was a picture of everyone standing together. Kagome was in the middle holding a peace sign to the camera and a big smile adorned her face.

Kirara was stationed in Sango's arms, looking up at the demon slayer. Miroku had a lecherous grin on his face, while Sango's eyes glared heatedly at the monk, both of them stood on either side of her.

Shippo stood at her feet mimicking Kagome's pose.

Inuyasha stood behind all of them, arms crossed over his chest, and one eye peeking at the camera. Kaeda stood beside Inuyasha, a gentle smile on her face and her arms behind her back.

She missed all of them dearly.

She had a whole album of pictures from the Feudal Era. Even managing to snap a few of Sesshomaru. She couldn't resist the urge to take a photo of him. The way the sun hit his person made him seem almost god-like.

"_I wonder how they're all doing…"_ she sighed and closed her eyes, reliving her feudal adventures.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

A figure hidden in the shadows watched as Kagome chatted with her classmates. He was surprised she didn't sense him, perhaps his father was wrong. When his father spoke of her, he spoke as if he feared her, but to him, she seemed completely harmless, just a normal girl trying to become a hero.

He shook his head, his father was never wrong. If he said she was a menace and needed to be rid of, then it shall be done, _"Worry not, father. I will avenge you. I will kill this woman." _

Once upon a time, he would just charge straight at her and attempt to get rid of her, but U.A's barrier was not to be taken lightly. He had learned that after the incident with the reporters.

After the incident at USJ, he began to seek out the League of Villains. Somehow, he had managed to come across a member of one of the League of Villains, the Warp Gate Kurogiri, and had instantly asked about joining.

"Why do you wish to join our organization?" the warp gate had inquired. He knew not of this man standing before him.

"I will state my reasons upon meeting Tomura Shigaraki," The man stared at him, an involuntary shiver ran through Kurogiri's being.

The warp gate narrowed his eyes at the strange man. He looked normal enough, but something about him was off and he wasn't entirely sure what it was. His red eyes pierced into his very existence._ "I'll have to watch him closely."_

"I will take you to where we are located, it is up to Tomura Shigaraki after all.' The man nodded and gave Kurogiri his thanks. Kurogiri opened his warp gate and led them straight into the rundown bar.

"This man wishes to join our Organization," the gate had stepped behind the bar.

"Why do you want to join us?"

"I can be a great asset to your cause, and your organization will allow me to exact my own revenge in the process," just thinking about killing the woman sent a wave of pleasure coursing through his whole body.

Tomura impatiently tapped his finger against the wooden bar, "What is your name?" Only one name would strike fear into the heart of his target.

"_Naraku."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_A/N:_

_Okay, so this guy isn't the ACTUAL Naraku._

_I will explain who he is in due time._

_If anyone has any kind of names, that'd be great!_

_Preferably on the darker/evil side._

_I had 3:_

_Zankoku,_

_Nikushimi, or_

_Satsujin_

_I don't know._

_Anyway, thanks for reading! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!_

_If you have a possible suggestion for future chapters, either PM or leave a review_

_:)_


End file.
